


Love is for forever

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Absolutely in love Baeksoo, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, They Are SAPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo is so impossibly in love with Baekhyun. He can’t help but admire him dance during the wedding reception and tell him just as much when he comes to dance with him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	Love is for forever

**Author's Note:**

> #they-weren’t-supposed-to-be-married-it-was-just-supposed-to-be-their-friends-marriage-but-then-this-happened-oops
> 
> Also how do I even write hashtags lmao

Kyungsoo sat at the table with his glass of wine, enjoying the vacancy and passively listening to the music while he drank. Not too long ago they’d had their first dance - a nightmare of a song to prepare to, since Baekhyun had insisted on choosing a fast song (why, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure) - and now he was sitting alone while everyone took to the dance floor, including Baekhyun who hadn’t stopped dancing since the first song.

Kyungsoo didn’t mind watching. His favorite thing was seeing Baekhyun enjoy himself, and there was enough of that sight to keep him satisfied for weeks. Baekhyun didn’t tire easily when it came to having fun. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure where he got the stamina to dance for so long, but he had to admit he was relieved when Baekhyun finally came over for a break.

“You’re back?” Kyungsoo laughed at Baekhyun’s breathless giddiness, handing him a glass of water to drink.

“You should dance, Soo. It’s fun.”

“I’m good here.”

“What a bore.” Baekhyun stuck out his tongue and looked out at the dance floor, where another song was starting. Everyone was dancing. Even some of the older people had joined the floor, following the steps to the music in sync.

Kyungsoo had acted like he’d been watching everyone. But really he’d been looking at Baekhyun. Everything about him was stunning: his energy, his laughter, the way he danced and the smile that he graced the room with while he had fun. While Kyungsoo still managed to somehow feel protective against all the pairs of eyes on his husband, he was too entranced to fault them. After all, who _wouldn’t _be drawn to him? Maybe even beyond being protective he was a bit smug that someone as beautiful as Baekhyun was his, the ring on his hand shining in the dim lights of the reception hall.__

__Even now Baekhyun was glowing. Kyungsoo took in his appearance, clad in a suit and with his hair parted at the side, still out of breath from all the activity. He looked like he was raring to go, gulping water and eyeing the dance floor like a challenge. Kyungsoo was in love with the energy he had. It was the exact opposite of his calm demeanor, and Kyungsoo sometimes felt like it was exactly what he needed._ _

__Kyungsoo coughed when Baekhyun turned abruptly, probably from the feeling of Kyungsoo basically staring him down. Baekhyun smiled, setting down the glass and putting a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh. “What is it?”_ _

__“Nothing,” Kyungsoo said. He placed his hand on Baekhyun’s and leaned forward to kiss him gently. “You’re beautiful.”_ _

__Baekhyun protested, laughing. “Stop, I’m sweaty and I’m going to cry.”_ _

__But Kyungsoo only smiled, lifting Baekhyun’s hand to his lips. Neither gaze left the other. Kyungsoo didn’t care that Baekhyun was a hot mess; he was gorgeous. Kyungsoo brushed his thumb over Baekhyun’s ring and spoke against his knuckles, his expression so, so soft. “I can’t believe we’re here. I can’t believe you’re wearing this ring with me. I can’t believe that I’m so lucky to be able to spend forever with you. I love you. So much more than you know.”_ _

__Baekhyun choked out another laugh, and Kyungsoo saw that he was holding back tears. “You asshole. I told you I didn’t want to cry on our wedding day.”_ _

__“You can’t just get married and not cry at least once. It’s a rule.”_ _

__“Says who?”_ _

__“Says...”_ _

__Baekhyun squeezed his hand, pulling it down so he could kiss Kyungsoo again. “Says the one who cried when I walked down the aisle.”_ _

__“I hate how everyone got that on camera.”_ _

__Baekhyun snorted and brought his right hand up to cup Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo covered it and leaned against his palm, unable to do anything but gaze into his eyes. Soft brown. Like coffee and chocolate, warm and sweet with adoration. Kyungsoo was sure he looked the same._ _

__Baekhyun smoothed his thumb over the edge of Kyungsoo’s lips, then over his cheek. “Come dance with me?” He looked back to the dance floor. “It’s a slow song.”_ _

__And who was Kyungsoo to refuse? They stepped out to applause and hoots - everyone had been waiting for Kyungsoo to “get off his ass,” apparently - and swayed off-beat to the music. In any other instance Kyungsoo was certain Baekhyun would mind their imprecision (he would probably want to out-dance every couple on the floor,) but this time he said nothing, only leaned his forehead against Kyungsoo’s shoulder and let him press a kiss to his hair._ _

__“Kyungsoo,” he said. Barely able to hear him over the music and chatter, Kyungsoo just squeezed his waist and felt him move so his hands weren’t on his shoulders. His arms went around his neck instead. Baekhyun said, “I love you.”_ _

__“I love you too.”_ _

__Baekhyun leaned back to look at Kyungsoo’s face, and Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what he saw but it was enough to make Baekhyun smile even more. “Will it ever get old? Hearing you say that, I mean. It’s been so many years and it still feels like the first time.”_ _

__“Because I mean it.” Kyungsoo reached up to move Baekhyun’s hair to the side. He wanted to see his eyes. “It’ll never get old for me to say it.”_ _

__“What a sap.”_ _

__“It’s our wedding day.”_ _

__“You’re right. It is.” Everything about the way Baekhyun was looking at him was stunning. Kyungsoo wanted to hold that expression forever in his mind, wanted to stay in this moment forever._ _

__But he didn’t need this moment to last. Because even after this day had passed Baekhyun would still be there, and Kyungsoo would still be able to say ‘I love you’ and mean it._ _

__Baekhyun’s eyes scrunched at the edges as if he’d heard his thoughts. He kissed his cheek as the music ended, and they lingered with their hands on each other just long enough for Baekhyun to whisper, “I am so in love with you.”_ _

__Kyungsoo didn’t need to reply for Baekhyun to know he was so in love with him, too._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe it? I just realized I’ve hit over fifty fics! I know it’s late, but here’s the celebratory fic. Another thing I can’t believe: that it’s been fifty fics and I haven’t written a single marriage reception AU. I think loco mentioned the idea in a comment a looooooong time ago, so... here it is!
> 
> And I didn’t realize I would fall in love with Baeksoo marriage AU until I wrote it so thank you for that <3
> 
> (Prepare for more in the future muahahaha)


End file.
